<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Niffler talks by Aitro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576848">Niffler talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aitro/pseuds/Aitro'>Aitro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Niffler Dorm [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aitro/pseuds/Aitro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story version from our Discord roleplay! Handy for newcomers and fun to read for participants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Niffler Dorm [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Niffler chats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter is written by J.K. Rowling so the universe and some characters belong to her. We however gave it our own twist. I myself only take credit for the characters: Simone Vox and Lucas Vox which are my OC. All other characters are written by my friends. I'm also taking credit for editing mwuhahahaha. </p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>A slightly tired gryffindor enters the dorm</em> “Hi guys!!! Guess who just managed to get out of detention early!!” Simone calls.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Deryan, comfortably seated in an armchair, with a book in hand, looks up to see the newcomer</em> "I'm guessing, the same person who got an detention waaaaaay too early?"</p><p> </p><p><em>Simone sits down in an armchair opposite of Deryan and takes out a cheap looking book</em> “What’s too early? What’s too late? What is the meaning of life? All questions I tend to not bother with... but yes it was me. What have you been up to?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Melle walks quickly into the dorm. She gracefully grabs the mic and clears her throat</em> "Attention to Niffler dormies! There are a bunch of gift cards in the donations! Please don't forget a warm coat as current temperature in the corridors are lower than usual! Thank you!"</p><p>
  <em>Simone perks up and starts looking for a coat.</em>
</p><p>"whose coat is this?" <em>while putting the coat on</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>Deryan smiles as he hears his comrade's line, which is a little melodramatic for his taste</em> "For me, having a hold before Halloween is a good definition of too early, you could have at least waited a little : I believe that Hagrid's pumpkins will reach their maximum size in a week's time. Afterwards, I'm just saying this in all innocence, if by chance something happens to these pumpkins..." <em>A little mischievous smile appears on his face</em> "And as for what I've done, I've finished my History of Magic paper on the Crouch family, the Barty Jr. in question looks pretty much done! Can you imagine? He was 18 when he tortured the Longbottom family !"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Melle slightly jerks her head up as she heard 'tortured the Longbottom family'</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Deryan notices Melle</em> "Oh, hello Melle ! Thanks for warning us, but is it colder simply because of the arrival of winter ? Maybe it's because Halloween is coming and there will be manier ghosts, as the frontier between the dead and the living will be thinner that day..."</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Melle looks at Deryan, then looks down to the ground</em> "Indeed, Black, it is because of the winter.."</p><p> </p><p>Simone finally realizes what the other part of Deryans story means."But wait, what were you saying about those pumpkins of Hagrid? No one would harm them.. right?"</p><p>"I don't know, I heard some rumors about students practicing their spells on pumpkins... A discreet way to say they are planning some pranks ! I wonder if the Weasley twins ever made pranks for Halloween... Or even the Marauders ! We should ask Professor Lupin about that" Deryan answers.</p><p>
  <em>Melle takes a mental note to check up with those students incase something happens, she shakes her head slightly and gives a tight smile</em>
</p><p><em>Simone perks up at the mention of Weasleys</em> "George told me about how he Fred used to do loads of pranks during festive days! One time they made pumpkins with scary faces sing scary songs in classes for 2 hours! I never heard Professor Lupin talking about his pranks tough."</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Melle turns to Simone with her eyes wide</em> "TWO hours?! That's really bad for their mental health-"</p><p> </p><p>"Imagine Snape's face when seeing the pumpkins !" Deryan laughs.</p><p> </p><p><em>Simone smiles brightly at Melle</em> “I know right! Two hours of music during boring lessons would be awesome! Maybe I'll owl George to ask how they did it.." <em>Laughs at the thought of Snape’s face.</em> <em>Deryan laughs with Simone.</em></p><p> </p><p>"By the way, Deryan, do you think it's true that sometimes at Halloween people have been able to touch ghosts?” Simone asks “I heard some 3rd years talking about it in the corridor while getting my 1k ticket from donations."</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Melle gives up and sits on an armchair beside Simone</em> "I've heard stories like that.. I guess that would be quite nice if we could actually touch them. Myrtle needs a hug."</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Simone sits still for a minute while staring out in front of her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget to take off that coat, I forgot to tell you but I believe that is Jake's quidditch coat." Melle mentions.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't just carelessly hug Myrtle though... She'll say how you only pity her now but you'll laugh behind her back later. You should start with a careful conversation and wait until she gives signs of actually trusting you. She has been trough a lot so you have to be careful around her." Simone mumbles before realization kicks in.</p><p>"I'm wearing a sweaty quidditch coat...." <em>She quickly takes it off and puts it back where she found it.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Deryan takes its seriousness back and seems to plunge into deep reflection</em> "Hmm...At first glance, my first reflex would be to say that your third-year students are telling a nice trolldung, since everyone knows that ghosts are devoid of matter, but on the other hand... "October 31st, in many cultures, remains a day linked to death : of course there is our Halloween, but there is also Celtic Samhain, during which the druids used to gather in places like Stonehenge to perform rituals to invoke the dead, since it's the day when the boundary between the dead and the living is drawn...But I already said that earlier, I'm rambling" <em>Deryan shakes his head to refocus</em> "Honestly... I think it's not impossible, but maybe we have to do something special, the day in itself is surely not enough"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we have to get closer to death so that we can meet them halfway?" Simone asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't."Melle answers in a heartbeat.</p><p>"It's a possibility,” Deryan considers “and it might explain why there's no record of people actually succeeding, maybe they went too far on the "get closer to death step" "</p><p> </p><p>“That would make sense indeed... Melle you know a lot about life and death situations right? How do I safely get closer to death?” Simone asks way too easily.</p><p> </p><p>Deryan doesn’t have to think for long to come up with his answer. "Wait for a Bludgers to hit your face !" <em>he sneered</em></p><p> </p><p>Melle sighs. "There are some cases like that yes.. But I'm not telling you. I'd rather much prefer the death being drawn closer to living than the other way round..."</p><p>“as if the Bludgers can hit me!” <em>Simone snickers back.</em> “Hmm, since my wellbeing strongly depends on you, I’ll take your word for it Melle”</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Melle sinks into the armchair, defeated</em> "Bludgers cases aren't a joke."<em>she muttered quietly</em></p><p>Deryan perks up "I was thinking...can Thestrals touch ghosts ? Since they are strongly connected to death...Maybe if we ride a Thestral, or take a hair of its tail...with its authorization of course ! It's better than being hit by a Bludger and Kissed..."</p><p> </p><p>“Was your first kiss that bad?” Simone asks while laughing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Melle looks at both of her friends, being slightly uncomfortable</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Not that kiss... THE Kiss, the one from Dementors" Deryan explains to Simone.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Simone notices Melle’s unease but doesn’t entirely understand it. <em>whispers to Melle:</em> “do you want a pumpkin pasty?” To Deryan she sneers: “Noooo you meant your own kiss, no changing what you said before” <em>last part in sing song</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Melle smiles awkwardly at Simone</em> "It's okay, I've had enough of sugar intake for today.."</p><p> </p><p>“Ah alright, I always have snacks if you want some.” Then whispers to Melle. “What are dementors again?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Deryan, who heard Simone's question to Melle, waits to see what the latter would respond.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Whispers to Simone</em> "Ah.. They're a type of dark creature. You'll be learning about them next year, so it's okay if you don't know.."</p><p> </p><p>"And if you don't want to wait next year you can ask me" <em>he says, proudly pointing his finger on himself</em></p><p>“You heard that?” <em>Simone asks with a shocked face.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I might forget parts but I don’t mind hearing about them” Deryan answers amused.</p><p><em>Melle looks at Deryan suspiciously, there is a tint of worry in her eyes.</em> "...Where did you learn about them anyways, Black. We're not supposed to know about them until next year."</p><p> </p><p>"I promise you won't forget the important parts !" <em>Seeing Melle's worried eyes, he calms down</em> "Seriously... As Melle said, Dementors are dark creatures. They are the guards of Azkaban, the prison for the wizards. "To answer you, Melle, in my family we are attached to our family history, and since many of Blacks have been in Azkaban and I'm very curious...From one thing to another I learned about Dementors. And if it's not convincing, I can tell you that my granddad's brother is Sirius Black, and my grandfather likes talking about him"</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Simone yawns</em> “I think my aunt’s former husband went to Azkaban. What time is it by the way?”</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Grandpa Reg still missed him, and he still feels guilty for having been hidden away when Sirius escaped Azkaban, fought Voldemort and died, but he always tell me that we need to honor our loved's memory, and that it's vital to know the past to understand the present and the future"</p><p> </p><p>"...Of course I know about your family." <em>she muttered quietly</em>. <em>Melle looks out of the window</em> "I guess it is almost night time, the sun is setting.."</p><p> </p><p>“You should tell me more about your family’s history sometime!” Simone says to Deryan “For now I’m going to sleep though, I made a reservation for quidditch in the morning”</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I think it's a very good time to go to sleep...And about my family history and Dementors, I'll tell you later, in a warm, bright, happy, cozy place with sweets, you will need it !"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes, the morning quidditch rounds.. Shoot.. I forgot to stock Skele-Gro for tomorrow.." Melle remembers.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds fun, I’ll definitely bring sweets!” <em>Simone gets up, gives Melle a quick hug and walks towards her room returns from room in pjs and walks into another room to fall asleep in.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Melle looks at Deryan skeptically, there is a tint of worry and something that even Melle herself couldn't dispatcher towards the guy*</p><p>"Goodnight, sleep tight Simone! Don't forget to clean! You've got Jake's sweats all over you!" <em>Melle yells towards the room.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Deryan gets up from the armchair and walks toward his room, unaware of Melle's eyes on him</em>. "Goodnight girls, see you tomorrow!"</p><p>-a grunt can be heard from Simone’s direction and later the soft sound of a shower-</p><p> </p><p>"..and goodnight to you too." <em>Melle muttered to herself as she walks out of the dorm, heading back to the hospital wing.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Skele-gro and Halloween talkies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lethos helps making Skele-gro potions because he a smart boi. He also has a nice chat with Melle and Deryan.<br/>Deryan, Jake and Melle talk about Halloween.<br/>(aren't I great at writing summaries? ^^)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Melle enters the dorm quietly, she slowly grabs the mic</em> “Ahem, I apologise in advance as it is currently very early in the morning, but there are a bunch of 2.5k Galleons in the donations, you can now go back to sleep. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lethos roused from his sleep from the noise. Sighing and knowing he wouldn't fall asleep anymore, he washed up and went down to the dorm's common room, sitting at the table he had permanently reserved and started to work on his runes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Melle nods respectfully at Lethos</em> “Morning Lethos. Apologies for the noise. A bunch of galleons in the donations this morning.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Lethos nodded, still groggy in the morning.</em> "It's okay. Thanks for always helping to watch out for things like this. I know it helps quite a few people here in the dorm when he get to hear of such things." <em>He looked down at his work, but suddenly realised that he had a question to ask.</em> "Melle, you help out alot with the Hospital Wing right? I realised that I have to go down cause Madam Pomfrey asked a few students down, so she could teach us how to brew the Skele-grow Potion. Could you show me where it is?"</p><p> </p><p><em>She smiles lightly, remembering how she has forgotten to stock up those potions last night</em> “Of course. Let me get my coat. Don’t forget to get yours as well, the weather today is quite cold. We still have a couple of hours left before the first quidditch round starts.”</p><p>“It’s quite astonishing how you have never been to the hospital wing.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Lethos nodded and grabbed the coat hanging off the back of his chair.</em> "No problems, I'll wait outside for you." <em>He laughed at her comment.</em> "I don't get injured if I plan well. Mostly, at least."</p><p> </p><p><em>Melle walks out of the dorm, wearing a red mediwizard coat that is slightly too large for her</em> “That’s good. You seem to plan things very well. Plus, a simple Episkey should do the trick for small injuries. I guess there’s not really a need to go there, except for today obviously.. It’s quite hard to find students who has potential to brew Skele-Gro in their 2nd year.. Thank you for helping out.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Lethos grinned as he followed Melle to the Hospital Wing.</em> "I know you have to send Simone there every so often. But yea, well when I first started practicing Runes I did blow up some stuff when the runes got too unstable. But after that I made sure that I always test Runes in with small bursts of magic before anything. Oh yes, I was the one who requested to learn how to brew it. I mentioned it to Professor Snape who put my name down with Madam Pomfrey."</p><p> </p><p>“That is very thoughtful.. Maybe you could help us stock the potions before the match. I forgot to stock them last night.. ” <em>Melle looks around the corridors thoughtfully</em> “Runes huh.. so that was what you’ve been doing every morning. I don’t know much about them but i’m quite interested now that you’ve mentioned it..”</p><p>"That's probably why Madam Pomfrey asked me to come down to learn it in the morning anyway. So that you all can have a fresh batch for the Quidditch game." <em>Lethos tilted his head with interest when he heard what Melle said.</em> "Oh, yea, I don't make it a big deal but coming from a muggle background, I'm trying to see if I come up with something using Runes so that some advancements muggles have can be brought over here. You can always come take a look anytime."</p><p> </p><p>“I see.. That’s very thoughtful, again..We don’t have Ancient runes until next year though. How did you end up practicing or already know about them at such a young age?” “They’re not in the Healer requirements for O.W.L.s.. But it’s interesting ” <em>Melle talks to herself quietly</em></p><p> </p><p>"Just reading. I like reading and I realised early that I have an aptitude for less practical subjects such as Runes, History of Magic and Arithmancy. So even though we don't take them, I started practicing first."</p><p>"Most people only take Runes to OWLs, which means they only learn to read and interpret them. The practical application is only in NEWTS, and that's what I am more interested in."</p><p> </p><p><em>Melle nods thoughtfully</em> “Reading is probably the best thing to do when we have time to spare... I guess it makes sense. I’m quite the opposite, as I’m more into practical ones like charms and Transfiguration.. Herbology is an exception though. I hate plants.” <em>she smiles lightly and laughs at the thought</em> “We would make a great study team. ”</p><p>“I guess I could go take a look at what you’ve got sometimes. They could be useful medically.” <em>she looks around thoughtfully and starts to ramble</em> “Or observe the types of injuries when they are unstable.. Do you mind if I use the runes to blow them up? How bad are the explosions? If it’s not that bad I could try to blow myself up..”</p><p> </p><p><em>Lethos nodded.</em> "Totally agreed. When it comes nearer to the exams we can take on the different subjects and provide lessons for the entire dorm." <em>He raised his eyebrows when he heard Melle's ramble.</em> "Oh, so the one who complains about people getting injured from falling and breaking bones is the thinking of injuring herself? What would the rest think!"</p><p> </p><p>“Shoot! You’ve caught me.” <em>Melle laughs hysterically</em> “Don’t tell anyone about this, especially Madam Pomfrey, she’s going to kill me.” <em>She chuckles lightly at herself</em> “I guess i’m secretly obsessed with analysing and being able to figure out every injuries in the world and how to heal everything.. Even if it means experiencing the incident first hand just for the sake of understanding it. I know this might sound a little bit mad, but I’d rather have myself injured than anyone else.. Have you heard of the theory of trading a life for many lives?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Lethos looked thoughtful.</em> "Sounds related to the topic of morality. Like the trolley problem and all. Saving 5 people at the cost of one's life. I myself am quite divided on the issue. I do get what you mean though. If I can do something that can allow many to avoid some form of pain, then its a small price to pay for a little injury on my side. But I'll be very selective about who I benefit."</p><p> </p><p><em>Melle nods</em> “Indeed. It also relates to a muggle system I came across some time ago.. What is it called again?.. A butterfly effect?” <em>she looks down at the ground</em> “You’re quite thoughtful aren’t you? I know we don’t usually talk much but I’ve once told someone that I would be willing to get myself crucioed just to get a glimpse of what my step-brother went through... They just stopped interacting with me completely like I’m a mad witch.” “I still can’t believe Deryan did his History of Magic paper about it..” <em>she whispers quietly</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Lethos looked thoughtfully at Melle.</em> "Yes, the butterfly effect. Similar observations, but quite a different concept altogether. We can talk about it more in depth in the future. I dont disagree with the concept of experimenting to find out what something feels like though." <em>They arrived at the Hospital Wing.</em> "I apologise that I will need to cut this conversation short, as I will be going in to learn from Madam Pomfrey, and I do want the stock of Skele-grow to come out perfectly. But I did enjoy our conversation and I hope we will continue again in the future!"</p><p> </p><p>*Melle nods respectfully at Lethos” “Indeed, I’ll see you around!”</p><p> </p><p>-Later that day in the dorm-</p><p><em>Jake walks in, covered in mud, rain, and sweat, then collapses on the nearest chair</em> “Weather’s nice today”</p><p> </p><p><em>Melle walks out of her room, carrying a crate of skele-gro potions in her arms. She looks up at Jake and smiles lightly</em> “Glad to see him outside the hospital wing this round.. I wonder which house won. ”</p><p> </p><p><em>Deryan, who who had taken refuge in a corner of the room to read, came out of hiding</em> "I thought it was just a training session, it was a game?"</p><p> </p><p>“Training game.” Jake answers “Nothing serious, basically just a practice match”</p><p>“But even so, I’ve come back from practices in worse shape, right Melle?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Melle smirks at Jake</em> “Right. Some students around here do take practices a teeny tiny bit too seriously.” <em>she turns to Deryan</em> “How long have you been here, Black?”</p><p> </p><p>"Not a long time I think, maybe an hour or two" Deryan answers her.</p><p> </p><p><em>Melle nods lightly and goes back to handling the ridiculous amount of potions in her crate</em> “Dinner has just started, don’t forget to grab your robes on your way to the great hall today, I heard Professor Mcgonagall has an announcement..”</p><p>“..Something to do with the Halloween party” <em>she mumbled</em></p><p> </p><p>“I bet you’ll have a fun 1st of November” <em>Jake says, smirking at Melle</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She groans lightly and closes her crate with a loud thud</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe she will just tell us that there will be Halloween-themed lessons" <em>Deryan says, shrugging</em></p><p> </p><p>“I’d pay to see a Hallowe’en themed Transfiguration lesson!” Jake says happily “Maybe she’ll turn someone into a pumpkin!”</p><p>“Wait... it better not be me!”</p><p> </p><p>"Imagine turning a bat into a pumpkin, it couldn't be more Halloweenesque !" Deryan adds.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish we had more lessons like that. I wonder if we'll be doing anything special in all of our classes" <em>Jake sighs</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>Melle nods</em> “I’d rather much prefer those lessons than the party anyways.. As long as they’re not harmful. It helps with the student’s mental health.”</p><p> </p><p>"That's true,” <em>Jake smiles at Melle</em>, “plus it's just way more fun! Learning doesn't have to be all books and repetition"</p><p> </p><p><em>She gets up and takes her huge crate in her arms</em> “Learning is the best~ Reading is the best~ Spend your time wisely and you’ll be blessed” <em>she sings</em> “Could any of you please hold the door for me?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Jake gets up and almost falls over, but recovers to grab the door for Melle</em> "I may as well leave with you, I'm hungry"</p><p> </p><p>“Thaaaaaank you. Careful there, I already prayed to merlin that you will not be in the hospital wing until the end of today.” <em>She looks back at Deryan</em> “See you in the hall, Black.”</p><p>"You shouldn't mess around with fate like that! Now I'll end up there at a minute past midnight!" <em>Jake jokes at Melle.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Melle laughs hysterically as they walk out of the dorm</em> “We’ll see about that.”</p><p> </p><p>"How's it been at the Hospital Wing?” <em>Jake asks.</em> “Aside from your most frequent visitor, yours truly" <em>dramatically pretends to bow and accept adoration that just ain’t coming.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>She chuckles</em> “Aside from my most frequent visitor and my second most frequent visitor...I guess its been alright. We’re slightly busy because of those kids who are practicing spells on Hagrid’s pumpkins.. Planning to prank for Halloween I suppose.. Thank Merlin that Deryan gave me heads up on those kids or else I would have to hibernate in the hospital wing and no one would see me again until the next day of class!”</p><p>“..and if there’s really a party at the end of this month I SWEAR if I find a single firewhiskey in the hall I will use Lethos’s runes to blow this castle up. ”</p><p> </p><p><em>Jake chuckles </em>"Just as long as I'm not in there when you do."</p><p> </p><p>“As long as you’re not in there when I do.” <em>They stopped in front of the great hall, Melle gestured for Jake to go in</em> “I’ve got to get these to Madam Pomfrey, I’ll catch you up later!”</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, see you in a bit!"</p><p>
  <em>Jake waves and goes to sit down in the hall.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the notes I will post character sheets and info from now on.</p><p>The year is 2020, due to the after affects of the Second Wizarding War, it has been decided that even while the sorting will still be done, students no longer live in dorms according to their houses. We have all been placed into the Niffler dorm.</p><p>Hogwarts:<br/>Professors/staff<br/>Headmaster-Professor McGonagall<br/>Potions-Professor Ghost Snape<br/>DADA-Professor Lupin<br/>Matron-Madam Pomfrey<br/>Caretaker-Filch + Mrs.Norris<br/>SoM-Professor Sherdow (OC)<br/>Herbology-Professor Sprout, Professor Longbottom<br/>Magic Creatures-Hagrid<br/>Librarian-Madam Pince</p><p>Additional Feature: Donations room- based of the HEX donation room</p><p>Additional scenario:<br/>-Tonks still alive<br/>-Lupin alive<br/>-Regulus Black alive<br/>-St.Mungos is corrupted<br/>-Antonio Dolohov would be born in 1963<br/>-Some Deatheaters are still secretly roaming</p><p>(This has been written by Memeesi)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nightly wanderings and races</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-At the Hospital Wing-<br/>Melle jumps on a bed.<br/>"This is my territory."</p><p>Deryan has a talk with Newt who is in their dorm portrait.<br/>Simone and Deryan have a race to the hospital room.<br/>Melle, Deryan and Simone talk about electives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Deryan can't fall asleep. His troubled mind, filled with questions and doubts are responsible of this. He decides to get out of bed and leave the dormitory, with as little noise as possible not to wake the others up. He sits in this favorite armchair, the one in the corner. He likes it because from this place he can stay hidden from eyes, look through the window and let his mind wander.</em>
</p><p><em>He looks at the stars. Every time he sees them it makes him think of his family : for some obscure reason one of his ancestors decided to give to his children names of spatial objects, whether they are stars, galaxies, constellations...And now he's doomed to be hunted by their names from the sky. His family will always be THE problem : he knows, he </em><em>feels</em> <em>that they're deep secrets buried in the family tree but since nobody talks about it, it rots.</em></p><p>
  <em>Deryan walks towards the portrait at the entrance of the Dorm, where Newt Scamander was stroking the coat of a sleeping Niffler.</em>
</p><p>"Shouldn't you be in your bed at this time ?" <em>the portrait asks</em> "In theory, yes. But I've got too many things in my mind, it's keeping me awake" "Shhhhh, you're talking too loud ! you may wake him up" <em>Newt says, pointing to the Niffler</em> "Sorry" <em>Deryan apologizes</em> "It happened to me some times, when I was studying here" <em>portrait-Newt continues as if he didn't interrupted him</em>" but I've got a tip : if you are sneaky enough, go to the kitchens and ask to the elves a hot chocolate or a warm milk, they will be pleased to help you !" "But...Aren't you portraits supposed to make us respect the curfew ?" "We all have been young students once, and I personally think your well-being matters more than the rules, but don't tell anyone I said that, I like being here and I don't want the professors to put me somewhere else !" "But the elves must be sleeping at this time, aren't they ?" "Not all of them, they take turns : they're always needed to take care of Hogwarts and its residents, so there are always some elves to help you. Now, go on, and be careful, there are prefects and the caretaker walking in the corridors !" <em>At these words, the door-portrait opens, and Deryan quickly exited the dorm, in his quest for a warm milk-and maybe some peace of mind</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Infront of the kitchens-</em>
</p><p><em>Luckily, Deryan didn't even saw any prefects nor caretaker, and it's rather easily that he arrived in front of a painting picturing a fruitbowl. Knowing how to open the door, he tickles the pear until a door knob appears. He opens the door and almost immediately he's surrounded by several house elves</em> "Good evening, young Master Student, how could we help you?" <em>an elf exclaimed with his high-pitched voice</em> "The truth is, I can't find sleep and..." <em>Deryan began answering, but it was enough for an elf to rush right away to prepare a hot milk, which was ready before he could even say "Quidditch"</em> "We are used to these kinds of requests, young Master Student, you're not the only one in this castle to suffer from a overthinking brain!" "Wait, I didn't even tell you..." "As I said, you're not the only one!" <em>The elf was smiling, and since he didn't have any other thing to say, Deryan drank his milk. It was simply delicious and heartwarming, and he realized it was exactly what he needed : a simple, heartwarming thing which could keep him distracted from his self-questionings, at least for an instant</em> "You can go back to your Dorm, young Master Student, we put a drop of Dreamless Night Potion in your milk to guarantee you a peaceful sleep" <em>added the elf, smiling</em> "And here's the best gateway to your Dorm" <em>He waves its hand towards a door who wasn't here one second before, Deryan was sure of it</em> "You know, you elves are very surprising" <em>he said, while exiting the kitchens</em> "I know, young Master Student" <em>was the last sentence he believed hearing before the door closed and disappeared.</em></p><p> </p><p>-Back at the dorm-</p><p>"Oh, you're back ?" <em>portrait-Newt exclaimed when he saw Deryan</em> "I hope you didn't get any trouble" "Oh no, don't worry" <em>Deryan replied as he stepped into the Dorm </em>"there was no one in the corridors and the elves are so kind !" "I know, we are lucky to have them! Goodnight, Deryan" "Goodnight, Newt. It's cool you learned our names !" "Since I will keep an eye on you for the next six years, it seems obvious to me to know you well !" <em>On these final words, Deryan went to his dormitory, walked to his bed and collapsed straight away on it, falling into a peaceful sleep.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Melle pushes the door open with a loud thud. She has just came back from the hospital wing. She sprints towards the speaker area and quickly grabs the mic</em> "FIVE THOUSAND. GIFT CARD. RIGHT NOW. THANK YOU."</p><p>
  <em>Deryan doesn't wake up, he's too deeply asleep</em>
</p><p><em>Melle puts the mic down, she puts her hand on her chest to regulate her own breathing. She was panting heavily ,having to run across the castle from the donations room to the dorm for her is a serious workout.</em> "...I really need to exercise more." <em>and with that, she slowly opens the door, planning to head back to the hospital wing to check on those kids for one last time</em>.</p><p><em>Melle opens the door with a loud thud. She sprints towards the speaker and quickly grabs the mic, once again.</em> "ONE. THOUSAND. CARD. THANKS."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"AND A BUNCH OF HUNDRED GALLEONS!!!"</p><p><em>Melle collapsed on a random armchair, the one in the middle of the dorm's common room. She was too tired to walk into her own room. She was panting heavily, having to run across the castle from the donations room to the dorm TWICE is a serious workout.</em> "...I'm done for today." <em>she muttered</em> "...No more for today, Melle, you will not go back to the hospital wing, nor the donations." <em>She then realized that it's 2 am and suddenly felt apologetic for whoever would wake up because of the donations announcement, she rarely keeps track of time.</em> <em>Time management has always been hard for her. No, she manages her study time and her healer-in-training time just fine. Her 'alone' time, however, is another story. A moment for self-reflection, a moment to find peace or even a moment to contemplate ...She doesn't really have that. She rarely has time for herself, when she does, it's either when she has to sleep or eat.</em> <em>She glanced at the dorm's speaker and allow herself to think. She doesn't actually HAVE to throw herself out there. There's not even the need to check the donations. Actually, she doesn't even need to station in the Hospital Wing, it's not her job... So why did she offer herself to Madam Pomfrey the first chance she gets?</em> <em>Melle chuckles darkly at the thought. It's funny how she always feel the need to take care of everyone, but not once has she thought about taking care of herself.</em> <em>...And to be completely honest, she doesn't mind it at all. In fact, it is almost as if she has intended to live this way.</em> <em>How ironic.</em> <em>Trade a life for many lives, they say.</em> <em>She knows that someone has to sacrifice, for others to gain.</em> <em>Trade your peace for others to have peace. Then, you'll find an absolute peace.</em> <em>It's a paradox.</em> "There's no class on Fridays anyways.." <em>she mumbled to herself as she falls asleep on the armchair, not caring about whoever would wake up to find her there later in the morning.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Simone woke up in the corner of the dorm, where she had attempted to work on her project, to see Melle fall asleep in an armchair. She knew Melle always worked really hard and it wasn’t rare for her to be up late because of it. She smiled and silently thanked Melle for all her hard work. Using a spell she had learned from her brother, Simone carefully lifted Melle into the air and glided her into her room. After taking off Melle’s shoes, Simone lowered her into her bed</em> “Melle would be so angry if she knew I flew her into her room.. but no one got hurt!” <em>After laying the blanket over Melle Simone went back to her table to clean up her books and then left for bed somewhere.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Later that night-</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Melle twirled around in front of a mirror that is located beside a shelf full of healing potions and antidotes. She was wearing a blood red dress and an apron with a gold Caduceus crest. Below the crest lies an elegant embroidery which says 'Sithe's Center'</em><em> "</em>Working after curfew as usual I see, Miss Sithe<em>." </em><em>A gentle voice spoke up behind her.</em> <em>She turned around to look at the school's matron with a smile.</em><em> "</em>The color suits you well<em>." </em><em>Madam Pomfrey spoke.</em><em> "</em>It matches your eyes, dear<em>." </em><em>Melle smiled gently at the matron's kind words.</em><em> "</em>The same could be said to you, madam<em>." </em><em>Melle bowed lightly, gesturing towards the matron's fluffy attire</em><em> "</em>Of course<em>" </em><em>Madam Pomfrey smiled.</em><em> "</em>I absolutely adore this color, it is very.. 'Poppy'.<em>" </em><em>she winked.</em><em> "</em>It is 'Poppier' than some tedious lime green robe<em>." </em><em>Melle laughs loudly at the reference.</em><em> "</em>Do you think this will still suit me after I've graduated, madam? Perhaps I'll need a hat, maybe I could get a peaked hat just like yours in case my hair starts falling off when I'm older<em>." </em><em>Madam Pomfrey grinned lightly at the girl.</em><em> "</em>A long cap would do, dear<em>." </em><em>Melle smiled at the reflection in the mirror. "</em>Thank you, madam<em>." She whispered quietly and went back to check on the students for the last time.</em></p><p> </p><p>-The next day-</p><p> </p><p><em>As Deryan exited the Great Hall after having eaten his dinner and was on his way back to the Niffler Dorm, he was so focused on the many homework he'd have to do, that he didn't noticed the man who walked in the opposite direction and ran into him. Completly taken by surprise, he lost his balance and would have fell if the other had not caught him by the arm.</em> As soon the hand was on his arm, he felt a huge wave of heat and energy, and it was enough to make him lose his means, which was usually extremely rare. He tried to apologize, but the words stuck in his throat "I-I-I'm so-so-" "Don't worry, young man, I think there wasn't any harm done to both of us" <em>the man replied.</em> <em>His voice was calm, deep and soothing. </em></p><p>
  <em>Deryan finally looked up to see the man's face, and he froze. Everything in him was was out of the ordinary: jeans and a old, brown leather jacket that contrasted with the usual wizard robes, long black hair gathered in a long braid; an angular face, high cheekbones and a copper skin that revealed his Native American origins. But most extraordinary of all, it was his eyes: eyes such a deep black that they looked like two black holes, but a strange silvery glow was lurking at the bottom, similar to the memories of a Pensieve or the reflections of the moon on the wrinkles of a lake.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Deryan was completely lost in these eyes, but he was alert enough to notice a slight pressure in his head, as if someone was pushing against a wall.</em> After what could have been one second or one hour, the man finally let go of his arm, and Deryan managed to stop looking at his eyes. Slightly ashamed at his momentary moment of weakness he couldn't explain, he blushed and looked away "You are...very interesting...very tormented...and you have a huge potential...I think we will meet again soon" <em>Seeing that Deryan wasn't saying anything, the mysterious man began walking away, but, in a sudden moment of daring, Deryan called him</em> "Mister ?" "Yes, Deryan ?" "What is your name ?" <em>The man smiled</em> "For many people I am Professor Sherdow but you can call me Orion." <em>And he just walked away. Deryan, still troubled, went back to the Dorm, without noticing at first that the Professor knew his name whereas he didn't even tell him.</em></p><p>-Later, at the dorm-</p><p><em>Simone was bustling with energy when she walked into the dorm. She had joined the Hufflepuff quidditch team to test out the new glow in the dark effect on her broom. The idea was that it would look even faster in the dark but it still needed some fixing here and there. It was really lucky that her brother was dating the Hufflepuf seeker though, otherwise Simone would’ve had to wait until the next day.</em> “Anyone in here who can help me with my paper for potions that’s due tomorrow?” <em>She called while sitting at the homework table that she hated for some unknown reason.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Deryan was sitting in his armchair, trying to read his book. In fact, he couldn't focus on anything : the memory of his encounter with Orion (it felt so weird so say his first name) was endlessly invading his thoughts. So he saw in Simone's call for help a unhoped way to distract himself</em> "Sure" <em>he said, sitting at the homework table, next to Simone. He didn't like this table, first because it was Lethos' in his mind and then, because it's called "homework table". He prefered working on his bed, in his armchair or even on the floor</em>. "So, how can I help you ?" <em>he asked Simone</em></p><p>“You’re a life saver!” <em>Simone chirped happily as she laid her quill down.</em> “For potions we had to answer all these questions on essence of dittany right? In the lesson however I was not paying attention at all.. I missed a lot of notes. Can you help me out with this question?” <em>The question was about what would happen if you overheated your essence of dittany and had question mark doodles all around it.</em></p><p>"Yeah, sure" <em>Deryan paused an instant to recollect all his memories on the lesson, being too lazy to go to his bedroom getting his notes. Fortunately he has a very good memory</em> "So, according to my memories, if you overheat it, it would make it poisonous"</p><p>“Oh... that kinda sucks. Is it like a 2 degree overheat making it poisonous or do you think that there might be some space to mess up?” <em>Simone quickly writes down the answer.</em></p><p>"Honestly, given how Snape is strict and uncompromising when it comes to potion-making, I think 2 degrees is waaaaaay to much, I think that when it's above 1, maybe 1,5 degrees too hot the essence begins to get poisonous" <em>Deryan answers.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I am fearful for my grade if this comes up in a test. Potions really isn’t my best subject.” <em>Simone sighs</em> “How was your day btw? I was so focused on finishing this I didn’t even ask.”</p><p>"Oh, about my day..." <em>Deryan thought immediately of Orion and blushed a bit, but unfortunately it was very noticeable because of his pale skin.</em></p><p><em>Simone studied Deryan’s face for a bit. It was unusual to see him show his emotions like this. She grinned widely however as she asked him</em> “Deryaaaan why the blush?”</p><p><em>Deryan internally swore for his lack of control over his emotions</em> "Well...I met someone in the corridor just after dinner and...I don't know how to put it into words...He gives off something very strong, very powerful, I've never seen that...Even Dumbledore hasn't that..." <em>he tried to explain without sounding too dumb or cheesy.</em></p><p><em>Simone had a curious look on her face. </em>“Something strong and powerful that Dumbledore didn’t have? Was he muscular or do you mean a strong energy? I have to warn you in advance I am really bad at feeling someone’s energy, so I don’t know much about it. Was it a student?”</p><p>"No, not at all, it was a professor, maybe you've already seen him : he's quite tall, athletic, he must have Native American origins and he have deep magnificent black eyes. .. " <em>Deryan began describing him but he quickly stopped, very embarrassed. He tried to distract Simone's attention on another point</em> "He wasn't very strong physically but it must be his energy or his magic, I think even you could feel it, if you say that you don't feel energies well".</p><p>“A professor you say? I haven’t seen anyone that looks like him at all, I wonder what he teaches.” <em>Simone now shoving away her parchment for later, looked at the ceiling and continued</em> “I wonder if I’ll be able to feel his magical energy. I doubt it since I’ve never felt it before, but I’ll ask him about it if I meet him”</p><p>"I wonder what he teaches too...But he told me that "we will meet again soon", what could that mean ?" <em>said Deryan, thinking</em> "Is he going to be teaching a class that I, or we have ? Or does it mean that I will need him, or he will need me for something ? Is he a Seer ?"</p><p>“I think he will teach us to be honest. Don’t we have new classes coming up? I think I heard some kids talk about that while I was in the hospital wing a little while ago. Maybe Melle knows more about it.” <em>Simone glances at the door</em> “I think she is still in the hospital wing. we could go ask her?”</p><p>"Yeah, if I remember well we're supposed to take electives, and I think they were ones available in Second Year, but I can't remember which ones...But I think they will make us choose soon" <em>said Deryan</em> "Yeah, let's ask Melle...Wait, she's still in the hospital wing ? At almost midnight ?"</p><p>“Yeaah, some people get injured too much and she wants to take proper care of them. She often stays up way too late.” <em>Simone gets up and stretches her arms above her head.</em> “I’m not sure if she is awake at the moment but we can take a look. Hope we don’t meet any teachers along the way though.”</p><p>"She already seems to have found her path, I must say it's rather impressive. But she must be careful on her own health." <em>Deryan walks towards the entrance of the Dorm</em> "Hi, Newt, we would like to go see Melle at the Hospital Wing, do you know if there's any teachers or Filch ?" <em>Portrait-Newt sadly shook his head</em> "Sorry, I haven't any portrait there, and at this time, every portrait must be sleeping, so I can't help you. Anyway, good luck !" <em>Deryan stepped out of the Dorm</em></p><p>“How come you never help me out Newt! I will not tolerate favoritism!” <em>Simone made a dramatic exit but waved at Newt anyway</em> “I’ll race you there Deryan! First one in the hospital wing gets a chocolate frog!” <em>and off she runs.</em></p><p><em>As soon as Simone was out of sight, Deryan walks in direction of the Hospital Wing. He didn't want to run but he always liked challenges, and he had an idea about how to get first, even if it could be a little risky for him.</em> "PEAAAAAAAAAVES !" <em>A few seconds later, the most famous troubemaker of the castle appeared in front of him</em> "Hello, little rule-breaker ! Are you suicidal ?" "Maybe a little, but I need your help for a challenge." "And why would I help you ? It would be funnier to say to to old Filch that you're wandering here, out of your dorm !" "I have an offer you could be interested in." <em>Peaves' eyes widened</em> "Oh, it's getting more interesting now ! And what do you have to offer me ?" "I unlock the door of Filch's office during one week." <em>A grin appears on Peaves' face</em> "I see...But no." "And I open all the chests, including the ones with dangerous items." "You're good at negociating...I accept if it's for two weeks" "One week and a half." "Damn, you're tough at business...But deal. Now, how can I help you ?" "I want to go to the Hospital Wing. Show me the shortest way to go there without being caught" "OK little business-snake !" <em>And Deryan ran after Peaves, avoiding all the long corridors, taking a few secret doorways and meeting nobody</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Deryan arrived in front of the door of the Hospital Wing. No Simone in sight. He grinned, satisfied.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You cheateeeed” <em>Simone panted when she entered the hospital wing a while later. Somehow she was slightly limping but didn’t seem to mind.</em> “I ran super fast! I even dodged Filch in only 2 minutes and that is a record...” <em>She pouted at that last part but quickly regained her smile as she spotted Melle.</em> “Melle! Can I borrow a chocolate frog from you? I promise to return one when my order comes in. You see I made a bet that I was supposed to easily win but somehow Deryan managed to get past me..”</p><p><em>Melle turned around and looked at her friends with her eyes wide.</em> "Guys! It's way past curfew! What do you mean by a chocolate frog?? Simone are you LIMPING?!</p><p><em>Deryan grinned even wider</em> "I didn't cheat, I use the available resources. And no matter how fast you run, if you take the long way, you won't arrive the first ! And I took risks too, I made Peeves an offer he almost couldn't refuse, it's a danger in itself ! Tell me, why are you limping ?"</p><p>"Good evening, Melle, by the way."</p><p>“Well I bet a chocolate frog that I would get here faster!” Simone explains to Melle. Then to Deryan You used Peeves? You mean he actually helped you? I am never betting against such a power again, that’s for sure. Also I jumped down a few moving staircases and I almost missed one, so that’s why my leg isn’t fully cooperating.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Melle put her hands up in the air.</em> "Black! It's almost 1!!!! What do you mean by 'made Peeves an offer'? Do you know how many students ended up here because of that little ghost?!?!"</p><p>"Simone get your butt on this bed at once." <em>she pointed at an empty bed beside her.</em></p><p><em>Simone laughs</em> “well he did end up here because of Peeves too, didn’t he. So that was kind of a pun.” <em>She obediently sits down on the bed.</em></p><p>"I must admit you sacrificed much for this bet, including the well-being of your leg. And concerning the offer I made, I promised I would unlock the door of Filch's office and the chests in there for one week and a half. And I'm a man of word, I will do it. Fortunately there're a few hidings not far from Filch's office, so I will be able to cast <em>Alohomora</em>s without getting caught."</p><p>“I take my bets seriously otherwise where’s the fun?” <em>Simone grins proudly</em> “I do think your tactic is quite dangerous as well though, make sure you don’t get caught or end up being betrayed by Peeves in the end.”</p><p><em>Melle sighs,</em> "You two are something else.. you know that?" <em>she took out her wand and mumbled a few spells towards Simone's legs.</em> "Why are you guys here in the middle of the night like you've had a mission to volunteer in a National marathon?"</p><p>“What’s a marathon?” <em>Simone asks.</em></p><p>"It's a muggle event that makes people run for quite a long time..” <em>Melle tells Simone </em>“Jake told me about it and I've been interested in it ever since. How did they manage to treat their legs without protective charms? It's a wonder.."</p><p>"It's a race in which you have to run 50 kilometers. To sum up, a gathering of masochists." <em>Deryan adds with a laugh.</em></p><p>"...What Black said."</p><p><em>Simone considers the phenomenon for a second and then shudders.</em>“Please never mention this in front of any of my family members as they might make it a family event. <em>She moves her leg around trying it out.</em> “Thanks Melle it works much better now.” <em>Simone lies down in a comfy position.</em> “We came to ask if you know anything about the elective classes.”</p><p><em>Deryan looks up.</em>"Oh yeah, it's true, we initially came for that! I can't believe I managed to forget..."</p><p>"...You could've asked me later in the morning! I thought it's a life and death situation!" <em>Melle takes out a leg bondage and casted a spell so that it magically twirls around Simone's leg.</em></p><p>"I am a late bird, I can't help it! By the way, <em>you</em> say that ? You who stays at the Hospital Wing until 1 am ?" <em>Deryan raises his eyebrows and grins</em></p><p>"At least I've got a reasonable excuse to stay up late!"<em> Melle pouts</em> “I've heard from a few professors that they're opening up elective classes for us to register after this weekend, and they'll take place every Friday or so."<em> Melle explains. </em>"Usually there's 5 elective classes, but I heard there's 6 this year.. There's one class that I've never heard of. I wonder what happened.."</p><p><em>Simone </em><em>yawns. </em>“Friday is detention day though.. please take notes for me”</p><p>"Don't worry, I will. Unless the lessons are so interesting that I can't do it !" <em>Deryan says, then he asks Melle </em>"And, do you know the names of the electives?"</p><p>“Thanks! You’re a lifesaver!” <em>Simone says happily.</em></p><p>"Elective classes are the usual; Law, literature, postmortem, trade,cooking..." <em>Melle drawled</em> "There's one that I've never heard about though, it's slightly odd.. It says SoM, I wonder what it means."</p><p>"Yeah, I know" <em>Deryan grins, obviously acting "unmodestly", but he perfectly knows that he likes helping the ones he likes. </em>"Postmortem ? That sounds like a thing for me ! And SoM...I would say that the M is for "Magic", so maybe it's something "of Magic"..."</p><p>“Snacks of magic?” <em>Simone muses.</em> “Hmmm, I’m interested in law, literature and trade but I wonder if I can manage 3 electives.”</p><p><em>Melle snickers </em>"I was hoping it was 'Medical'."</p><p>"Snakes of...Malaysia ?" Deryan <em>laughs.</em></p><p>"It would be very weird to sit in a class learning solely about snakes." <em>Melle says while eyeing Simone’s bandages.</em></p><p>"A class only for Parseltongues" <em>Deryan clarifies. </em></p><p>"How many students would be qualified if that's the case.. Black do you speak Parseltongue?"<em>Mella asks him, deciding the bandaging is good enough.</em></p><p>"As far as I know, I don't" <em>Deryan says and</em> then <em>turns to Simone</em> "Maybe <em>he</em>'s the SoM professor..."</p><p>“I like to call them danger noodles as it sounds cuter. Maybe it’s a class to learn Parseltongue. <em>Simone looks at Deryan.</em> “He could be! Since it’s a new class it would make sense.”</p><p>"It's cute indeed. But imagine making "SSSSSSSsssssss" for one or two hours straight !" <em>freezes, Deryan thinks intensively</em> "Maybe that's why he meant...Maybe I must take the SoM elective to meet him again...I sound obsessed, don't I?"</p><p>"Did you two meet someone earlier?" <em>Melle noticed how Deryan froze, it's slightly odd as she has never seen him like this, but she did not comment on it.</em></p><p>“Slightly” <em>Simone nods.</em> “Deryan met a very interesting teacher”</p><p>"...Yeah, very interesting, very powerful, very...magical" <em>Deryan adds.</em></p><p><em>Melle </em><em>whispers to Simone,</em> "Yes, he's quite obsessed."</p><p>
  <em>Deryan, reliving again the encounter in his head, doesn't hear the whisper</em>
</p><p><em>Simone </em><em>whispers to Melle,</em> “It’s making me really curious about that teacher though.”</p><p><em>Melle noticed how Deryan has spiritually left the chat to an unknown world. She became interested in his reactions and decided not to interrupt.</em> <em>She whispers to Simone,</em> "We'll know soon enough, they'll open up the registration in a few days.” <em>whispers to Simone</em> <em>again</em>, "Look at Black."</p><p><em>Deryan returns to reality</em> "I have an intuition...Orion seemed to literally <em>sweat</em> magic, <em>breathe</em> magic...I think he's deeply connected with it...And if...And if the S was for Secrets ? Secrets of Magic ?"</p><p><em>Simone </em><em>yawns again</em> “I’ll wait till the registrations then I suppose. Do you mind if I sleep here again? I’m getting really tired.” <em>She looks at Deryan and whispers to Melle,</em> “o dear..”</p><p><em>Melle looks at Deryan</em> "Black.. I think you need rest. I'll bring in a few sleeping Draught potions for you..." <em>Secrets of Magic huh.. that sounds rather eerie..</em> <em>she turns to Simone</em> "No you get cho arse up, let me take this dress off and change back into my robes. Sleep in the dorm."</p><p>"Yeah, I think sleeping would be good for me...” <em>Deryan says as he is getting a bit sleepy also “</em>So we all go back to the dorm? Nobody wants to sleep here?"</p><p>"Madam Pomfrey would kill me! She's especially more strict because of the Halloween!" <em>Melle noticed that Simone was very, very tired.</em> "..I guess you could stay, but you better be out of here first thing in the morning." <em>she huffed</em>.</p><p>"So...I guess it's time to go back to the dorm" <em>Deryan began walking towards the exit.</em></p><p><em>Melle catches Deryan's wrist</em> "Just-Just stay here. I don't want any of you to risk detention because you're here to see me."</p><p><em>Deryan stops</em>"...Ok, ok..."</p><p><em>Melle looks at Simone, it seems like the Gryffindor has fallen asleep. She smiles lightly at her and puts a blanket over her.</em> "...It's weird to see you like this, Black." <em>she gives Deryan a sleeping draught.</em> "Take one. I'm worried about you."</p><p><em>Deryan </em><em>takes the sleeping draught. </em>"Yeah, honestly it's weird for me too...Maybe a good night will bring things back to normal, if I can say I'm normal..." <em>snickers.</em></p><p><em>Melle smirks at his words</em> "Who's ever normal? What does it mean to be 'normal'?" <em>She pointed towards an empty bed beside Simone's</em> "Take this one. I'll join you guys much later, I'm still not done checking up on a few students.. Also, here." <em>She lightly throws a pack of chocolate frog to Deryan</em> "Don't eat it right now, eat it later or I'll make you go back to the dorm to clean your teeth."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I won't eat it now, understood...Anyway I don't want to make another offer to Peeves to assure my return to the dorm, I take risks but I'm not suicidal..." <em>Deryan got in the bed and didn't even bother changing clothes</em> "Good night, Melle" <em>He put his head on the pillow and in under a minute he fell asleep, letting his mind wander in strange dreams.</em></p><p><em>Melle smiled as she put a blanket over Deryan</em> "Nighty night." <em>she says quietly</em> <em>She looks at the two of her friends and shakes her head. Even though she complains about them being here, there's no doubt that she actually loves their company.</em> <em>She glance at the reflection in the mirror and smiles to herself. She turns around to see her dress for one last time that night. 'Goodnight to you too, Miss Healer-to-be Sithe.'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This week in Niffler info! Melle Sithe!</p><p>Name :Melle Sithe<br/>Blood status :Pureblood<br/>Appearance :Very short,150cm.Pale skin. Long black hair with bangs.Distinctive ruby eyes.<br/>House :Ravenclaw<br/>Quidditch position :no. :unamused:<br/>Favourites :Charms,Divination,liquorice wands<br/>Dislikes : Quidditch,Quidditch team (especially seekers and beaters XD) Herbology, Flying</p><p>The Sithes came from the long line of Asian-American pureblood families.They can be recognized by the ruby red eyes.They are very well known for producing the best Healers &amp; very well respected in the medical community.</p><p>Melle appears to be completely selfless. She cares for others very, very much.So much that she is willing to sacrifice herself for just about anyone.She has a habit of warning/commenting on things medically which may seem weird but it’s because she cared.</p><p>Melle has a step brother.She has never met him physically,but she knows he’s stationed at the JT ward in St.Mungo's.He was crucioed to insanity by a group of deatheaters before Melle was born. It’s been known that anyone who has experienced this will never be healed completely.Melle vows to herself that one day,no matter how advanced the magic would be,she will heal him and the others who are the same.</p><p>Her dream is to become the best Healer in the Wizarding world. She wants to take over her parent's clinic,Sithe's Center,and turn into a hospital in rivalry of St.Mungo's (her family has a grudge on St.Mungo's, because of its corrupted system). She hangs around the hospital wing to help out Madam Pomfrey with unwell kids.</p><p>She absolutely HATES Quidditch.Whenever there's a quidditch match, people would get injured in the stupidest way possible, she would have to work her ass off with Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing all night to treat everyone.(She lowkey cares :wink:)<br/>Her specialty is Charms. Especially Healing charms. She would be in the healing team during combat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The 25th of October</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter Simone meets Orion for the first time. We also get a bit more information about Orion (part of it is not pg!) Also some Melle and Deryan moments~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Simone walked through the corridors. She had woken up in the hospital wing and checked out with madam Pomfrey, who luckily didn’t find Simone being there suspicious at all.</em>
</p><p>“Good morning Nick!” <em>she greets as the Gryffindor ghost comes floating in through a wall.</em></p><p>“Good morning Simone, coming from the hospital wing again?” <em>He greets back while securing his head a little better.</em></p><p> “Yes, I had a fight with the moving staircases yesterday. I won though so all is good. Well I won from the stairs.. not my bet..”</p><p>“You should try to be a bit more careful Vox one day you will get seriously injured. Also if I were you I wouldn’t come close to the great hall, I saw Peeves around there and he looked way to happy.” <em>And with that Nearly headless Nick left again.</em> <em>Simone decided to go to the Owlery before getting breakfast and headed up past the stairs once more.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Arriving in the owlery Simone starts looking for Neil immediately. Yesterday she asked Melle if she could borrow a chocolate frog but she hadn’t send out her order for new ones yet. After a bit of searching Simone found her barn owl snoozing behind her brothers owl, Hooter.</em>
</p><p>“Hey Neil, I got you a cauldron cake!” <em>At that the barn owl’s head perked up and he hooted happily</em> “And I also got you an order for Honeydukes!” <em>The owl went back to sleep again</em></p><p>“Come on now Neil don’t be so lazy!”</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile in the corridors</strong>
</p><p><em>Orion was at the same time excited and stressed. It was his first year as the Secrets of Magic teacher, it would be the first time he'd share his knowledge with students, and he had yet to choose who will attend his class. For the moment there was one student, with potential, but he had yet to find more. For the moment nobody except the Headmistress knew that his class wasn't open to everyone, but, as he likes to think, he teaches</em> secrets.. <em>He walked in direction of the Owlery, his return to Hogwarts having made him want to write to some old friends he lost contact with.</em></p><p>“Neil get back here!! <em>Simone calls</em> I promise you two extra cauldron cakes if you bring this order to Honeydukes!”</p><p><em>When Orion entered the Owlery, the first thing he saw was a young girl shouting. Then he saw the owl she was shouting to. He decided to help her out a bit.</em> <em>Quickly changing his vision to see the currents of magic running through all the living beings of the place, he targeted the magic node of the owl and sent a bit of his magic to it. The wave of energy suddenly woke up the owl, who made wide eyes.</em></p><p>“I am deeply impressed Neil. You actually woke up for me today! Here here, I got you breakfast.” <em>Simone was completely oblivious to the man who had just entered because she was so focused on her owl.</em></p><p><em>Since the girl didn't see him yet, Orion took the time to study her magic : very dynamic, like she must be ; a strong connection with emotions, it was quite interesting...Not very strong at the extra-sensorial level, she could struggle with sensing magic, but it wasn't a big deal, it's very common...Nonetheless she seemed to have a strong mind, in Sixth Year she could have the best grades, if she takes his elective, of course...</em> <em>Slowly but surely he walked towards a grey owl, showing his presence without startling her nor let her think he was quite stalking her.</em></p><p><em>As Simone was attaching her order onto Neil’s leg she noticed someone else in the owlery. On instinct she took a bright smile on her face to greet them</em> “Good morning sir! How are you doing today?” <em>She then realized that she’d never seen this man before. He looked quite like what Deryan had described earlier, so she guessed this was the mystery teacher.</em></p><p><em>Orion smiled as the girl greeted him. Being called "sir" was both extremely funny and weird.</em> "Hi, young girl, I'm doing fine, and you ?"</p><p><em>realization dawned upon Simone: she had completely forgotten to introduce herself</em> “Glad to hear that sir! I am doing quite good today. I apologize though, I forgot to introduce myself to you. My name is Vox, Simone Vox. May I ask what’s yours?” <em>As Simone looked at his eyes she noticed they had a very pretty silvery glow in them. This guy must have a good heart.</em></p><p><em>"So she is Vox, Simone Vox" Orion tought,"she's like James Bond, but I'm not even sure she would get the reference."</em> "Hi Simone, I'm Sherdow, Orion Sherdow. I'm a new teacher, this will be my first year." <em>he looked at her hand</em> "Is that a Cauldron Cake? I used to eat many of them was I was your age."</p><p>“Very nice to meet you professor Sherdow! I actually think I heard that name before... Have you by any chance ever been at the Dutch magical research centre?” <em>For some reason Simone had a vague memory of hearing his name there.</em> “What will you be teaching here? My guess would be SoM but I’m not sure what it means in the first place. My friends didn’t seem to think that it would be Snacks of Magic. Talking about snacks” <em>Simone made sure not to make a flirty joke here since that would be very inappropriate but she did let out the slightest of a snicker</em> “Would you like one?” <em>She offered him a cauldron cake.</em></p><p><em>Orion smiled at the kind offer</em> "If you don't mind, sure!" <em>he took the cauldron cake and took a bite</em> "And no, this is not Snacks of Magic! When thinking about it, it would have better fit with the Cooking with Magic elective... But you're not too far, the "o" and the "M" are indeed for "of Magic"! " <em>He fought his urge to tell her the entire name, he wanted the students to think a little about it before the class begins</em> "But yes, I am the SoM teacher. About the Dutch magical research centre, it's possible that I have been there at the beginning of my studies, I may even have done an internship there..."</p><p>
  <em>Orion tried to read her mind to learn more about her personality but, at his greatest surprise, he just couldn't. "A natural occlumens, I'm blessed today..." he tought happily.</em>
</p><p>“So no magical snack tasting.. maybe sorts of magic? I’m having trouble with this. <em>Simone laughed.</em> I promise I’ll figure it out!” <em>She made a mental note to check the dictionary later that day. Somehow it felt like an itch.. very weird. Maybe the Library was not her place to be?</em> “I lived in the Netherlands before and I sometimes visited the magical research centre with my sister.” <em>meanwhile her brother’s owl had taken to sitting on her shoulder and picking at her hair.</em> “Alright, alright you can also have some cauldron cake. Gotta get something else for breakfast then. If peeves is gone that is.”</p><p>"Still not the right answer...But it's already closer to the right word!" <em>Orion was finding this little word quest very entertaining, maybe should he give the information to one people to see how it will spread if the students manage to ask the good people.</em> "So, you're Dutch? I remember the Netherlands as a nice place to go, even if I didn't spend much time there... And do you know what's happening to Peeves? I've seen him an hour ago, he seemed way too happy...Is he planning a prank?"</p><p>“I’m pretty sure someone made him a promise and he now has access to certain items for his pranks. I’d be careful if I were you.” <em>Simone</em> <em>looks at the clock outside</em> “It was very nice meeting you but I’m afraid I gotta go now. I have a bet with my brother that will be concluded soon! Have a great day professor!” <em>After deciding if the window was a good exit or not she left by the stairs.</em></p><p>"Don't worry, I will be on my guard." <em>he replied, smiling.</em> "I'm not going to hold you any longer, and I hope you win your bet!" <em>He watched her as she was leaving the place. The grey owl next to him bit his finger, reminding him why he was here at the first place. It's been a long time since the last time he exchanged with Talbott...</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Deryan was in front of Filch's office. Fortunately the caretaker wasn't there. Quickly he unlocked the door, cast plenty of</em> Alohomora’<em>s on the chests from left to right and ran away. And he would have to do that for the next 10 days...</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Melle hummed happily as she stepped out of the Hospital wing and gently closed the door. There were less students for her to take care of tonight, and it was rare for her to finish up before midnight.</em> <em>She began to stroll along the corridor while heading back to the Niffler dorm. Familiar paths lie ahead of her, but tonight she finally had some energy to observe the castle under the moonlight. She looked out of the window and observed the moon. Her red eyes shine brightly against the moonlight, presenting a contrast as if they are ruby among the sea of sapphires.</em> 'It's almost full moon.' <em>she thought to herself. She expected Professor Lupin to come around sooner or later, His Wolfsbane Potion has been restocked. She began observe the moon.. For her, it's not just any other full moon, it's the full moon of 31st October. Melle remembered very well how the full moon of 31st October went down last year. It did not help that the school has decided to hold a Halloween party once again.</em> <em>Full moon. Halloween party. At Hogwarts.</em> <em>Hence would result to Werewolves. Firewhiskey. Contravention.</em> <em>Which would result to Wolfsbane Potions, Whomping Willow, Homorphus Charm, BR potion, bezoar, Brackium Emendo....</em> <em>Her ruby red eyes glowed slightly at her logical analysis.</em> <em>Melle closed her eyes gently and began to walk towards the dorm.</em></p><p><em>Melle could hear Peeves laughing along the corridors. She could tell how the ghost was happy, perhaps even happier this time around.</em> <em>Without Deryan telling her about his offer, she believed that she could tell anyways because Peeves has laughed in a slightly higher pitch.</em> <em>Which mentally represents an extra amount of glee.</em> "Stop right there." <em>A cold voice snapped up behind her.</em> "It is past curfew young lady. What is your name? House?" <em>Melle turned around to see two Slytherin prefects, one holding a lamp, one crossing his arms. Both of them frowned at her. She guessed that they were in a middle of their patrol.</em> <em>She could tell how one of them is tired, his arm that was holding the lamp was shaking. Perhaps a physical ache. He needs Lenio. Whereas the other has had a bad day, as he mouth was frowning slightly more than the usual bad mood. He needs multiple treatments..</em> <em>Her ruby eyes has turned its color into blood.</em> <em>Melle smiled at them.</em> "Melle Sithe, Ravenclaw." <em>she spoke gently.</em> <em>With those three words, the prefects nodded understandingly and left her alone.</em></p><p><em>As soon as he exited the castle, Orion went to the Black Lake and sat at its shore. The many memories of him and Talbott studying, first for their end-of-year exams, then their OWLs and finally for their NEWTs here came to him. He smiled as he had in his head Talbott's voice listing the ingredients of the Draught of Peace, the side effects of Felix Felicis, debating about Trelawney's mental health or simply telling him how amazing it felt when he was flying in his Animagus form</em> <em>Talbott has always been his best friend, at first because of their similarities: they were loners, they lost their parents (although Talbott lost them before Hogwarts whereas Orion lost his mother before and his father during his scholarship), they were dark-skinned and they were Ravenclaws. Then their friendship built all over their years at Hogwarts, and even if they had friends in their circle like Tonks, Penny, Barnaby or even Merula, the bonds uniting them were the strongest.</em> <em>But since the Second Wizarding War, Orion had no news from Talbott. Deep inside, he knew that he wasn't dead, but he was worried about his silence. That's why he was this morning at the Owlery, to send him a letter.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>A wild Simone can be found in the library as she is rushing last minute homework, but really she should get her project over with already!</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Orion was walking on the corridors, in direction of the school grounds. For him it wasn't time to sleep at all. He wanted some fresh air and some time to rediscover the school, its grounds and its inhabitants.</em> <em>With years he has adopted a strange way of living, sleeping from dawn to lunch and being active mostly during the night. Fortunately, his classes taking place in the afternoon, Minerva hasn't seen any reason to make him change his habits.</em> <em>One of the important advantages of being a Professor and not a student anymore was the right to go anywhere, anytime. For his natural curiosity it was a blessing.</em></p><p><em>The light of the almost-full moon was reflecting on the wrinkles of the Lake, offering a spectacle that Orion, in spite of having attended many times as a student, did not tire of contemplating. Even if it was autumn, the air was not too cold yet, and the water must be still fresh, at most. After checking there was nobody around, Orion quickly took off his clothes and immersed himself in the Lake. He enjoyed the shiver running along his spine due to the temperature difference. He undid his braid and put his head underwater, feeling the fresh water going in his ears and making his hair heavier.</em> <em>It reminded him of his first time. It was in Sixth Year : there was a beautiful young man, gifted in Divination and Quidditch, who was by the way the captain of the team. Fate or coincidence, they shared the same first name. This young man was often very difficult to understand, due to his habit of speaking mostly in questions and philosophical remarks. But Orion was strongly attracted to him, as if their magics were calling each other, and they began getting closer, then dating, until they spent a romantic night at the shore of the Lake ; they both swam in the Lake, naked, kissed and whispered sweet words at each other's ear, and finally they let their hearts and their bodies talk for themselves. It was one of the most wonderful nights Orion's ever lived.</em></p><p>
  <em>But the most wonderful days he would have ever spent were without a doubt the ten years he shared with Angel. Ten years of pure happiness and love, followed by seventeen years of grief. He missed them every day, he had his heart still broken, but with time and efforts he managed to pull</em>
</p><p><em>himself together and move on...</em> <em>Orion came out of the water, dressed up and and returned to the castle.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Deryan was comfortably sit in his favorite armchair, reading a book from the Library about Parseltongue and Parselmouth. He borrowed the book with in his mind the memory of his midnight conversation of yesterday, when they were arguing about what SoM stands for.</em> E<em>xhausted by his shortened night, Deryan fell asleep in his armchair.</em></p><p><em>Melle quietly stepped inside the dorm and felt another presence somewhere in the common room, but she did not see anyone there. She raised her eyebrow slightly and began to observe the entire room.</em> 'Everything looks normal.' <em>she thought to herself. So why did she feel like she's not alone?</em> <em>She then spotted an armchair in the corner of the room.</em> "Wow.. If I didn't look carefully I wouldn't have seen this chair. Has it always been here?" <em>She then noticed a lock of black hair poking on the armrest.</em> <em>Who the hell would place a mop on an armchair?</em> <em>She walked closer to it, and observe closer.</em> <em>Oh. It's not a mop. it's Deryan's hair.</em></p><p>
  <em>Melle shook her head lightly and began to smile. She took out a pen and began to draw cat whiskers on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deryan has slept well. He had weird but nice dreams with Dementors on pony’s and Death offering him an old, magical, brown leather jacket. But sometimes was weird, he felt like a cat was annoying him on purpose with his tail, one of the most irritating things in the world. He slowly woke up, his mind still foggy.</em>
</p><p><em>Deryan sees Melle just in front of him.</em> "Hi Melle, good morning...Or is it morning ? What time is it?" <em>He sees the pen Melle was holding in her hand.</em> "And why do you have a pen pointed at me? What were you doing?"</p><p><em>Taken by an awful intuition, he put a hand on his face. When he removed it, black pen marks were on it. Deryan scolded her, not happy at all.</em> "You know, <em>Sithe</em>, it's not nice to taking advantage of other people's sleep to play tricks on them, it could backfire on you. Especially if your victim is a Slytherin."</p><p><em>Melle held her laugh.</em> "You can't deny that you look kinda adorable with it though! <em>Black!</em>"</p><p><em>Melle looked extra joyful. It's been a great day.</em> "and no.. It's only nearly midnight." <em>she chuckles</em> "It's quite rare to see you off guard." <em>she stucks out her tongue</em> "You love us anyway, lowkey." <em>she hummed happily. </em></p>
<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p><em>Deryan grunted</em>"I'm not sure that "adorable" is the right word for this...Ridiculous would be more accurate !" <em>He would never admit it, but he liked Melle. She had at least as much character as he did, and it was quite funny to chat with her, even if he often played with his bad faith and his grumpy side</em> "Yeah, sure, I love you, and I will soon adopt baby mandrakes and baby Acromentulas too."</p></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr"><p><em>Melle laughs, she secretly thought that Deryan would've been a great cat but she doesn't mention it out loud. Lord spared the boy.</em> "Baby mandrakes could be slightly handful but baby Acromentulas would be adorable though!" <em>Despite Deryan being grumpy, Melle was just too happy tonight.</em> "Adorable just like you!" <em>she smirked</em> "Do you know that nobody has got their ears injured by mandrakes today? None! Hopefully they would keep this up until the Halloween party!" <em>she chirped happily.</em></p></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr"><p>"I. am. not. a-do-ra-ble." <em>Deryan whispered between his teeth</em> "And anyways, if it's not mandrakes who will kill students'ears, it will be girls' screams when they will be scared either by the decorations, or Peeves, or some bloody stuff."</p><p>"Do not fret!" <em>Melle adjusted her glasses dramatically</em> "Doctoor Sithe will be there to save their days. For I am le most skilled Doctoor in town!" <em>she turns to Deryan with a smile</em> "That's what I'm going to dress up as, by the way. Have you heard about Doctoors? They're muggle healers! If I have to stay on stand-by to take care of everyone that night, I might as well have fun with it." "You should be a cat!"</p></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"I thought Doctors were creatures from space whic could travel through space and time...It sounded way cooler than the actual doctors...And I'm not convinced by the idea of being disguised as a cat at all ! It's not even scary !" <em>Deryan then lowered his voice, thinking aloud</em> "Maybe I should disguise as a Dementor..."</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"How about a Dementor with cat ears?" <em>Melle drawled thoughtfully</em> "Do cats have their own dementors, as in cat dementors?" <em>she turns to Deryan with a cunning smile.</em> "Hey, I've got to get to bed soon. I've got a bet for you, are you interested?"</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p><em>Deryan facepalms</em> "Dementors with cat ears...Concerning cat dementors, knowing that Dementors appear in places with a high concentration of suffering and that Kissed victims can become Dementors (but it's only a rumour)...Either they would appear where many cats had suffered or they would be cats Kissed by Dementors, but it would be needed the cat to have a soul...Do cats have a soul ? And what is a soul anyway ?" <em>yawns</em> " I think I'll go to bed too. And no thanks, I'm not interested in any bet as long as I have still the Peeves one to fulfill."</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p><em>Melle smiled, it's kinda fun teasing him</em> "You'll get a week to roam around this whole castle freely after curfew if you win though. " <em>she stepped closer to him and whispered</em> "No one's going to question or dock points from you. I've got that privilege from assisting the hospital wing."</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Oh. That changes everything...What's your bet ?" <em>Deryan asks.</em></p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"If Simone doesn't finish her project by Halloween, you win." <em>Melle smiles</em> "If she does finish, however, you'll have to put on a cat whisker on for the party, no matter what you'll dress up as. What do you think?"</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"...OK. What's her project ?" <em>Deryan wonders.</em></p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"I have no idea actually, I've heard that she's been camping in the library for quite some time now." <em>Melle yawns</em> "Alright, time to go to bed. I'll take my leave..Goodnight kitty kitty." <em>and off she runs into her alcove before Deryan could argue anything back.</em></p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr"><p><em>Deryan </em>sighs<em> and goes to bed too.</em></p><p> </p><p>
      <em>A tired Simone finally finishes the urgent part of her project and goes in search of a place to sleep.</em>
    </p></div></div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This week in Niffler info: Vox, Simone Vox ;3</p><p>Name: Simone Vox<br/>Blood status: pure blood<br/>House: Gryffindor<br/>Appeareance: A tall girl, Blond shoulder length hair with blue eyes. She usually looks happy with a natural smiling face.</p><p>Quidditch: Beater or Chaser but never plays in official matches in favor of magically upgrading broom.</p><p>Likes: dares, bertie botts, collecting stuff, people who are different from her, heights, animals, pancakes and bets.<br/>dislikes: Deep waters, fire, people who are like her, safety measures, group projects</p><p>Simone grew up in a pureblood family that comes from all over the world. The main branch of the family is situated in the Netherlands. Vox children are send all over the world to different schools in order to get good connections with other pure blood and influencial families. Simone's father is the Dutch minister of magic.<br/>Her biggest dream is to do a back flip from a really big height (and survive).<br/>Her brother, Lucas, also attends Hogwarts a few years higher and always has a different girlfriend.<br/>She also has an older sister who already finished school and has her own family.<br/>Simone is a natural at occlumency and because she is closing herself off from magic (without realizing it) she does not sense magic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Melle and Orion in the greenhouses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is the first meeting between Melle and Orion! Also a reminder not to get Melle angry. o.o</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u">In the greenhouses</span> </em>
</p><p><em>Melle did not know how long she has been standing inside the Greenhouse Three. That last Herbology class a few hours ago...had slightly.. ’took her off guard’.</em> <em>She took time to properly observe the greenhouse. Without the sound of students wandering about, Professor Longbottom's nervous footsteps and Professor Sprout’s motherly voice, this place seemed to be remotely calm.</em> <em>Melle has always hated Herbology. She would’ve considered dropping the class if it wasn’t compulsory. Which in itself was particularly strange for a Ravenclaw to be so unwilling to be in a class. It did not help that she has to get an ‘O’ on N.E.W.T.s in order to be a competent Healer. She slowly glanced at all of the plants that were either placed or hanged inside this structure.</em> <em>Various shades of green could be seen all around her, representing a stark contrast against her red pair of eyes.</em> <em>They frustrated her.</em> <em>They really did frustrate her. She knows they’re alive, she could practically FEEL the life force radiating off them, but for the love of Merlin their appearance and behavior did absolutely nothing to her. There’s nothing in them for her to tear apart like she always does to humans and ghosts. What do they need? What’s their mental state? Are they sick or are they fine?</em> <em>No matter how much she tried, she just couldn’t analyze them.</em></p><p><em>Orion was slightly pissed off. Severus just asked him to fetch seeds of the Venomous Tentacula, and he was 100% sure he did it on purpose to make him skip dinner and ruin his evening: the plant was indeed the least dangerous right after nightfall, so now. He sighed, thinking of the wonderful meals he would have to miss...</em> <em>He reluctantly walked to the Greenhouse Three, and stopped at its entrance when he saw he wasn't the only person here. There was a young girl standing at the middle of the greenhouse, observing it without realizing she wasn't alone anymore. But what made him stop, and wait to be noticed, was her aura.</em> <em>It was a huge mass of dark colors, mainly red, blue and black, and it was quite astonishing to see a such big aura for a 12 years-old girl. It was almost scaring him. He didn't know who she was, but he knew that he would need to be careful, not knowing on what exactly, but he was on his guard now.</em></p><p><em>How can you possibly be a Sithe if you can’t even analyze something as simple as a plant? Just look at how ridiculous you are, you’re being furious towards beings that didn’t even respond to you. A Healer who can't even tear apart a single plant surely doesn't have a nice ring to it. What the hell is wrong with you?</em> <em>Her eyes has turned from ruby to a very dull shade of rose.</em> <em>Melle closed her eyes gently, and told herself not to cry.</em></p><p>
  <em>Orion felt a change in the air, and he felt very embarrassed to be here. Not wanting to let her ignorant of his presence any longer, he stepped back out of the greenhouse, making as little noise as possible, then walked forward, deliberately marking his footsteps to make her believe he had just arrived.</em>
</p><p><em>Melle immediately snaps up the moment she felt a presence drawing towards her. Feeling alarmed, she turned towards the source she somehow knew that it was the entrance of the greenhouse. There, she saw a mysterious man walking into the structure. She pursed her lips as she tried to identify who this man might be, and why the hell was he here when everyone else was supposed to be eating in the great hall.</em> <em>She couldn't seem to form any words. It's bad enough that someone has just seen her cry. (or almost) It's even worse that it's a person she has never seen before. She was on her guard as well.</em> <em>The way he slightly tightens his lip indicated embarrassment. That volume of his footsteps seemed abnormal comparing to the scale of his legs.. he's doing it intentionally. The slight cell of frown in his face.. He was pissed earlier.</em> <em>Her eyes turned back to ruby</em> "...Who are you?" <em>was all she could say.</em></p><p><em>Three thoughts came simultaneously as the young girl turned towards him: the natural ruby red eyes were very rare, because it was a sign of a high concentration of magic; he was not welcome at all; and given how she was observing him she was trying to analyse him as Sherlock would do. He would have to be cautious with her if he wanted to get some information about her.</em> "I'm Orion Sherdow, a Professor." <em>he answered quickly, trying to be as brief and informative as possible</em> "And...can I ask who you are?"</p><p><em>She nodded slowly, still staying cautious as she has never seen him, she vaguely remembered Deryan saying something about 'Orion' (that's the only information she has gathered) so that might've been the new professor her friends were talking about the other day</em> "I'm Melle Sithe." <em>she spoke quietly, trying to be polite now that she knew he's a professor.</em> "and I'm.." <em>she gestured towards her robes, which was painfully obvious</em> "...a student."</p><p><em>Orion laughed at the obvious statement. It relaxed him a bit. He tried to engage the conversation</em> "So...You're a student. What kind of student are you? Are there subjects in which you are gifted or, on the contrary, a little weak? Do you know what you want to do later?"</p><p>"You've asked 3 consecutive questions about my entire being within less than 5 seconds, that is abnormal, <em>professor</em>." <em>she muttered</em> <em>she looked back at the plants around her and decided she'll go along with him as a way of distraction, which was quite a hopeless case.</em> "I'm a Sithe so I'm expected to be a Healer." <em>she smiled politely.</em> "Not that I mind though.. because I would love to be one anyways.. it feels great being able to heal and protect everyone. You won't usually find me here, I often station at the hospital wing- to help out Madam Pomfrey I mean- I don't usually get injured, although I don't mind if I do.." <em>she started to ramble</em>.</p><p><em>Orion was embarrassed, she noticed he was being quite intrusive. He tried to make up for it</em> "You know...it's my first year as a professor here, I'm trying to get to know students, in hope to help them as best as I can...Sorry for my indelicacy, please excuse my manners, I've been quite rude..." <em>So she wanted to be a Healer and seemed very sure about it, such ambition and faith in her future at her age was rare and had to be recognized. The part of his program about the effects of magic on the body and the mind could be very beneficial for her, if only she wanted to attend the class. He decided to wait a little longer before trying to read her mind</em> "You seem to be very dedicated to other’s well-being and confident about your professional future... I think some of my lessons could interest you, notably the ones on how magic affects the body and the mind...But it's an elective, maybe you've already chosen which ones you would want to take."</p><p><em>Melle shook her head</em> "No worries professor, I was quite rude to you as well." <em>She looked at him, emotionless.</em> "I've got a few electives in mind but there's a strange one out of nowhere called SoM. I wanted to know properly about that subject before I turn in my registration paper but me and my other dormmates couldn't seem to dispatcher the actual name. I was hoping it would stand for something 'Medical' but I doubt that that's the case."</p><p><em>Orion smiled. Decidedly he made them go crazy with this acronym, he hoped they wouldn't be too angry with him.</em> "Ah, the famous SoM. It's the class I will be teaching, and from now I've only told someone what the "o" and the "M" mean. I will give you another clue : it's not very medical, but my class is all about magic, and goes back to its very essence, so it's inevitably related to the human organism." <em>Taking advantage of the fact that she was looking him straight in the eye, he tried to intrude on her thoughts to learn more about her and determine for sure if she was right for his class.</em></p><p>"...And just what the hell do you think you're doing?" <em>Melle spoke slowly. Her voice was as cold as ice.</em> <em>She has noticed a pull in her head as something has triggered inside her. Her ruby eyes looked directly at his black ones, she noticed now that there's silver glow in it</em> "...Do you think that I don't know what you're trying to do? With your <em>intrusive</em> behavior?" "The pull in my head 0.46 seconds after I look into your eyes. That pupil in your eyes that has slightly moved UP when I told you about myself. You're thinking about something. Your bloody wording and sentence structure like I'm some kind of a suspect for AZKABAN. You're PLANNING something. Do you think that I didn't NOTICE that?!" <em>Melle stepped closer to him and looked up to those 'silvery'-glowed eyes of his</em> <em>Blood.</em> <em>Her eyes has turned to a complete shade of blood.</em> "I'll let you know, <em>professor</em> It's painfully obvious to me. Every movement you take, every bloody muscle. Your entire mentality. Your entire language. ..Don't test me. I'm warning you."</p><p><em>"Shit." She noticed. Of course, she noticed, she noticed everything since the beginning! Orion was ashamed and angry at himself. From now, he had to be </em>completely honest <em>with her, otherwise he would become her enemy and even after spending only a few minutes with her he wasn't ready to take that risk. She was truly imposing, persuasive and even frightening.</em> "You're right. And you're incredibly perceptive. So I will tell you everything you need to understand. "This class I teach...it's meant to be a selective class, by his teaching. Not every student who want to join will. This is why, for the past few days, I have been walking around the castle and talking to many students: I must find those who will benefit and deserve the most from the knowledge I will bring them. And often, the quickest way to find out is through Legilimency. Normally, at your age, you don't feel anything, and the most sensitive ones only feel a slight pressure which they will attribute to something else. But "normally" doesn't seem to fit you." <em>Orion stopped to breathe. He was so nervous that he told everything without breathing. Now he was waiting for her reaction, but he wasn't optimistic at all. After what he's done, there was no way she would at least trust him, even less join the Secret of Magic class.</em></p><p><em>Melle's eyes went slightly softer at his words. Though the shade of blood in her eyes still remain. She took a few steps back from him and shook her head.</em> "...You shouldn't use Legilimency on anyone, professor." <em>she said</em> "You really shouldn't, especially to the students." "You could've asked us properly, it's not nice to invade our thoughts like that. I'm sure that most of us would comply." <em>she frowned.</em></p><p><em>Orion made a quite sad smile</em> "Yes, you're absolutely right...But honestly I'm not good at ‘asking properly’, I've never really been... And even if I'm always trying to improve my social skills, I've always been more the type to look for information myself because it was quicker than asking others for it. And I've always had many questions in my mind... But, I repeat, you're right, it's wrong" <em>Orion had a knot in the throat. Getting lectured by a 12-year-old girl was not in his habits, and especially for something he used many times, sometimes for his survival, Angel's and others', and some others for expanding his knowledge. He finally smiled.</em> "Thank you, for reminding me that I have as much to learn from you students as you have to learn from me." <em>Suddenly he remembered why he was in the greenhouse.</em> "Damn, it's Snape who's not going to be happy..."</p><p><em>Melle tilted her head slightly and felt apologetic towards him. The amount of sadness that has radiated off him was quite excessive, and it's not like his class wasn't interesting, in fact, she would love to know more later on. Her eyes turned back to the normal ruby.</em> "If you like to know more about my ability.. professor.. You can always ask me. In a proper way I mean." <em>she spoke gently</em> "...I think I'd like to consult you about it too.. You seem to know a lot about magic." <em>she said sheepishly, it seems like she's back to normal.</em> "Also, when has Snape ever been happy? He has the biggest frown in this entire world!"</p><p><em>He wasn't expecting this. Her eyes, turning back to this fascinating ruby red color, her offering him to help with his "ability"...She was surprising in every way</em> "Thanks for your offer...I must admit I'm very interested by your case-hum, your ability, it would be a pleasure to help you with what I know, if it can help you having a better understanding of yourself..." <em>He laughed at her remark on Snape</em> "Severus is indeed not known for his cheerful personality, it's quite the opposite...I was supposed to fetch for him Venomous Tentaculas seeds, but now that the night has fully fallen the plant has come back to its usual, aggressive state, so he won't have them today..."</p><p><em>Melle laughs at Snape's request. After all, it's a very Snapey thing to do.</em> "We've got some of the seeds in the Hospital Wing! They're not many and probably aren't as fresh as Snape would want them to but I could get some for you!" <em>she cheered happily</em> "You can go to the Hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey that I allowed you to have some of them... Please do tell her that I won't be coming in as well.. A bit of a bad day today." <em>she smiled sadly</em> "I'll head back to my dorm soon."</p><p><em>Orion was touched by the young student's kind offer. Of course, Snape would tell the difference between fresh seeds and the ones which would come from the Hospital Wing but...he would never be satisfied with anything!</em> "Then I think I will go now, the sooner the better! And I will tell her that you won't be coming in, don't worry...Goodbye, Miss Sithe!" <em>He began heading back to the castle, but stopped to say one thing</em> "By the way, you call me by my first name, I owe you that at least!" <em>He kept walking without turning back to the young girl. He trusted her enough to do whatever she wants without having to watch what she was doing, she was responsible.</em></p><p><em>Melle smiled at the professor while feeling quite weird that she'll have to call him by his first name. She didn't even call Deryan by his first name for Merlin's sake! She turned to look back at the plants around her.</em> <em>One day, perhaps with his help, she'll completely understand what's going on with her.</em> "I still don't know what the hell SoM stands for but I guess I'll add it into my registration paper."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hospital wing</span>
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as Orion entered the castle he headed to the Hospital Wing. He had a quick talk with Madam Pomfrey, explaining the reasons of his coming here and mentioning that Melle Sithe wouldn't come tonight. He left the places with the seeds, which he gave later to a grumpy transparent Snape.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Niffler dorm</span>
</p><p><em>Melle entered the dorm quietly as she has one last mission to do for the day. She walked towards Simone's alcove and felt no life force inside, she guessed that Simone probably slept somewhere else, she could practically sleep anywhere but her own bed,</em> <em>She took out a small parchment and wrote a note for her to find later on that night.</em> Hey Simone! Do you want to see something cute? Hurry up and finish your project before the Halloween party! I promise you it'll be worth it! Hint - Deryan the cat <em>and with that, Melle went back to her own alcove and slept in her bed.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This time in Niffler info: Orion Sherdow!</p><p>Name : Orion Sherdow</p><p>Profession : SoM Professor </p><p>Blood Status : Half-Blood </p><p>Date of Birth : 1974</p><p>Former House : Ravenclaw </p><p>Appearance :<br/>Rather tall, slim, athletic<br/>Copper skin, angular face, high cheekbones<br/>Long black hair usually gathered in a long braid but sometimes he just leaves his hair loose, which magically floats as if it were in the water<br/>Deep black eyes, in which you can see, if you pay attention, a silvery glow, similar to the memories of a Pensieve<br/>He usually wears muggle clothes, like jeans and his old brown leather jacket,  but sometimes he likes to wear wizard clothes (but not robes !) </p><p>Likes/Loves : Sharing his knowledge, meeting new people, mysteries, Angel</p><p>Dislikes/Hates : Wizard robes, conformity, see the ones he loves suffer, Death Eaters</p><p>He's born in Scotland from a Native American wizard father and a Scot muggle mother.<br/>During his scolarship at Hogwarts (1985-1991), he began being interested in magic itself, especially the ones not taught at school. Although he's a loner, he quickly became friend with Talbott Winger, but he lost touch with him during and after the Second Wizarding  War. He was also friends with Penny, Barnaby, he was getting on well with Merula and during his last years he dated Orion Amari, with whom he was playing Chaser in the Quidditch team.<br/>After his graduation he travelled all over the world to learn from the other wizarding civilizations. That's how he met Angel, his one and true love, in 1993 in South America. They quickly fell in love and finally Angel traveled with him as he keep going from one country to another, until they settled in England.<br/>He and Angel took part in the Second Wizarding War and fought the Death Eaters, but a tragedy led them to move on to a quiet place in Scotland, far from the conflicts. But one day, in 2003, a hateful Death Eater came to their home and killed Angel, "for what Orion did to him", and fled before Orion could avenge himself.<br/>After Angel's death Orion decided to get away from the Wizarding World and studied physics and biology in a Muggle college, then he returned into the Wizarding World, his heart having healed a little.<br/>Before applying at Hogwarts for a Professor job, he was working at the Department of Mysteries but now he has some knowledge he wanted to share it with the future of the Wizarding World.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>